Herencia familiar
by bludtula
Summary: — Voy a arrebatártela Kakashi, voy a mancharla. La voy a exprimir, pero en vida— Siseó cada palabra, saboreándola. Kakashi quiso gritar, llamar a la enfermera, pero por alguna extraña razón las órdenes no llegaban a su cuerpo. Llevo su mirada al cable conectado a la vena de su brazo, y comprendió. — Rin, por tu hija, querido amigo.


1er-reto-concurso-creando-lo-excepcional/

**Titulo**: Herencia familiar

**Pareja:** SakuObito.

**Rating:** "M"

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. La trama de este fic si es mía y no soporto el plagio.

**Summary:**

— Voy a arrebatártela Kakashi, voy a mancharla. La voy a exprimir, pero en vida— Siseó cada palabra, saboreándola.

Kakashi quiso gritar, llamar a la enfermera, pero por alguna extraña razón las órdenes no llegaban a su cuerpo.

— Ni lo intentes, el suero es bastante efectivo.

Llevó su mirada al cable conectado a la vena de su brazo, y comprendió.

— Rin, por tu hija, querido amigo.

**N/A:**¡Hola gente! Acá vengo con una nueva y loca idea plasmada en unas hojitas de Word.

Antes que nada este One-shot es para el 1er reto-concurso: Creando lo excepcional h) (t) (t) (p) (dos puntos) (diagonal) (diagonal) fanfictionchronicles .jimdo. c o m (diagonal) 1er-reto-concurso-creando-lo-excepcional/ La trama debía contener el villano de la historia, y se me ocurrió poner a Obito. Espero sea de su agrado. Besotes enormes.

Bludtula.

* * *

Mira una vez mas angustiada el periódico, rogaba al cielo por haber pasado de largo algún aviso, desafortunadamente para ella, aquel día, al igual que los anteriores, no reunía los requisitos sugeridos en los empleos ofrecidos.

Reposó la cabeza en sus manos, mientras jalaba de sus cabellos, con el fin de descargar la desesperación que aquella situación casi límite, le amenazaba con terminar con su poca cordura.

A ultimo momento, su amiga Tenten le había pasado el dato de un empleo que su otra amigo Ino había rechazado por viajar al exterior. Le comentó que el empleo era un tanto particular, realmente tampoco le importó indagar mucho en la cuestión, ella solo quería trabajar.

Mientras analizaba de que manera presentarse, decidió pegarse un baño y arreglarse para su entrevista. En el camino no paró de crear en su mente, una especie de secuela, desde que conocía a su jefe, hasta que la tomaban para la labor, o eso rogaba.

Pasados los minutos, ya se encontraba en el punto exacto.

Se observó nuevamente en el espejo, alisó la parte delantera, donde el vestido strapples negro se corrugaba un poco, ajustó el moño rojo sobre su cintura nuevamente y giró para poder observar ahora su espalda.

Salio del ascensor y dio tres golpes cortos la puerta.

Para su sorpresa, no hubo contestación del otro lado.

Puso más presión en los golpes, y esperó.

La puerta se abrió de manera violenta.

Del otro lado la potente figura de un hombre se paró delante de ella.

Se dio media vuelta enfilando a su escritorio, aquella acción le dio visibilidad completa de su ancha espalda, era alto, demasiado.

La camisa azul eléctrico se ajustaba a su robusta figura, tenía un caminar pausado pero seguro, un aire de soberbia y arrogancia lo acompañaban. Bajo un poco más la vista y "Oh" creía que nunca, volvería a ver, un calce de pantalón tan perfecto como el que tenía aquel hombre.

— Toma asiento—seguido el lo hizo.

Tomó asiento frente a el, y lo observó esperando que comience la entrevista.

— Bien, comenzarás ahora mismo, llamaré a mi secretaria, ella te abastecerá con las prendas que sean necesarias.

— P-perdón, no entiendo ¿no va a preguntarme nada?

Sus mejillas se encendieron ante la estupidez de su pregunta.

El lo notó, pero no dijo nada.

— Sakura, verdad—Ella asintió. — ¿tienes noción que es lo que nosotros hacemos?

— ¿Promocionan empresas?

Una seca carcajada se escapó de los resquebrajados labios.

— No promocionamos empresas, somos una empresa fantasma, ofrecemos servicios a cibernautas por medio de páginas Web.

Un brillo extraño y nuevo afloró del par de orbes azabaches. Y una leve inclinación del labio derecho hacia arriba, simulando una sonrisa, volvieron a sacudirla.

— ¿Qué clase de necesidades tienen esos "clientes"?

— ¿En serio aun no lo entiendes?—Al decir aquello, se inclinó lo suficiente para acercarse más a ella, aun con el escritorio separándolos.

Quiso quedarse así un buen rato mas, la cercanía permitió sentir el perfume de el, y la embargó, viajó a un lugar donde la realidad y lo normal no existían, donde lo ilógico y desconocido eran el remedio para calmar su angustia, un lugar donde el y ella, se rendían y se amaban primitivamente, sin límites.

— No voy a aceptar el trabajo—Sonrío ante tal declaración departe de la muchacha.

— ¿Estás segura? Tu amiga me ha contado de tu situación, necesitas una cantidad abundante de dinero para poder pagar la operación de tu padre, y así evitar una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Lo peor de la situación, es el tiempo límite que posees, tan solo un máximo de seis meses para conseguirlo, lo que no supone que en esos meses tu padre mejore, sino todo lo contrario.

— Es indignante lo que me esta pidiendo, y-yo no podría, mejor dicho n-no dejaría que asquerosos hombres me pusieran una mano encima— Se mordió el labio, y cerró los puños con fuerza.

— No tendrás contacto con los clientes personalmente, solo bailaras delante de una cámara, y harás todo lo que ellos te pidan, el cliente solo te saboreará desde su casa.

— ¿Seré el motivo de masturbación de cientos de depravados?

— Exacto.

Pensó en el tiempo límite que tenia para conseguir la plata, y decidió.

— Acepto el empleo.

— Ven pequeña, acércate.

Se levantó y caminó hacia el.

— Voy a ayudarte a salvar a tu padre.

Ella se emocionó, y se acercó más.

El acortó la distancia y de un beso le robó el alma.

.

.

.

.

Observó la blanca habitación, aún no se acostumbraba al olor de hospital

— Estoy orgulloso de ti, hija—Susurró mientras observaba el jardín del hospital por la ventana. Su hija trabajaba duro para poder pagar su operación, mientras que el se sentía un inútil.

— Tienes una hija realmente hermosa, Kakashi—Esa voz, volteó rápidamente la cabeza, sintió una punzada en la columna, pero no le importó.

Kakashi lo observó, después de el accidente de Rin, donde llevándola hacia la caso de Obito, su marido, un camión los interceptó en el camino y los arrolló, la parte más fea se la llevó la muchacha, luego de dos meses en terapia intensiva, murió. Desde ese día, Obito juró cobrarse el haberle arrebatado al amor de su vida, pero los años pasaron y nada volvió a saber de el.

— Tu hija trabaja conmigo—Dicho esto le contó como llego Sakura a el, y a que se dedicaba.

El por su parte, se río, como lo hace un loco, un loco feliz.

— Voy a arrebatártela Kakashi, voy a mancharla. La voy a exprimir, pero en vida— Siseó cada palabra, saboreándola.

Kakashi quiso gritar, llamar a la enfermera, pero por alguna extraña razón las órdenes no llegaban a su cuerpo.

— Ni lo intentes, el suero es bastante efectivo.

Llevo su mirada al cable conectado a la vena de su brazo, y comprendió.

— Rin, por tu hija, querido amigo.

Sin más que decir salió de aquella habitación.

Kakashi quiso gritar, correr, quería matarlo, pero sus ojos pesaban, cada vez más.

— Sakura, perdóname— Cerró los ojos con este último suspiro

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
